


[ When the Universe Collided ]

by JByungHee



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: A bit sad, College AU, Cyberpunk AU, Drabble Compilation, Fluff, GyulRem, M/M, SeungPyo, YohanCha, YounSeok, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JByungHee/pseuds/JByungHee
Summary: Drabble compilation, each chapter can be read separately.#1 College AU - Seungwoo x Dongpyo#2 Spy AU - Hangyul x Hyeongjun#3 Cyberpunk AU - Seungyoun x Wooseok#4 Fluff/Comfort - Yohan x Junho





	1. #1 SeungwooDongpyo - Say It;

**Author's Note:**

> #1 Han Seungwoo x Son Dongpyo - College AU
> 
> “Seungwoo have been gone for so long Dongpyo forgot how his hug felt like.”

Han Seungwoo will be home today; he have been away for so long that his comforter didn’t contain his warmth anymore, have been away so long that Dongpyo doesn’t remember to count how many days left until he’ll be back to their shared apartement, finally just a room away from him. Altough Seungwoo promise it’s just three month, it stretches like eternity and Dongpyo sleep hiding under the comforter wishing Seungwoo will surprise him in the morning; which he did not, and the latter feel his heart sinking a bit.

But Seungwoo is here now, with his luggage doubled with food and stuffs from abroad that he bought mostly for Dongpyo (and snack for Hangyul, some weirdass toys for Dohyon, and few other small things for the rest), skin tanned a bit from which he encounter the summer sun harsher than the one they have here, and smell foreign nothing like Dongpyo remember. His teases still the same, his hand still wrapped his cheek the same way, his eyes still glimmer the same, and Dongpyo were more than happy, he were ecstatic; Seungwoo is finally home.

Dongpyo sits on their balcony, feeling the wind which brought the temperature down to a bit more bearable condition. Startled only when a cold can touches his neck, he squeak a lame, high pitched squeak responded in an airy laugh emitted by the older. Seungwoo sits down besides him, handing him the cold canned juice he bought from the conbini below. Dongpyo lean onto Seungwoo’s shoulder, trying to be close enough to remember how being near Seungwoo feel like, or how his breathing pattern were like, or how he let a loose chuckle before brushing his knuckle on Dongpyo’s temple, the gentle hand that so used to keep him safe.

“Something’s wrong? You’ve been quiet since dinner.”

Dongpyo shook his head, nothing’s wrong, Seungwoo’s finally here. He just feel ... tired, maybe tired because he did his assignment all day long so he will be free tomorrow to spent whole day with Seungwoo, or maybe he just tired of waiting.

“Got something to say to me? I mean, you can always trust me.”

Dongpyo look at him quickly, albeit a bit cluelessly, but he finally propped to his knees, his lips near enough to whisper, though he have no need to keep it a secret (everyone know, even Dohyon is tired about him repeating it again and again), but he’ll say it anyway.

“I miss you.”

Seungwoo smiles a bit, turn to face Dongpyo; whose eyes shimmers, lips hanging loosely (cute, Seungwoo thought), face full of wonder, relief, and tireness. “I know, I’m home.”

Moonlight shine upon him as Dongpyo smiles, softly. “Welcome home.”

_And finally, Seungwoo is home._

—

Their forehead touches and Seungwoo never felt as ease as he did now, he should be asleep by now, he swear it been hours since Seungwoo invited Dongpyo to share the bed for the night and it been a while since the younger have slipped to unconciousness. But sleep arrive harder than he thought, though Pyo’s breathe are more than enough to lull him to sleep, he found himself awake albeit a bit absent-minded.

Being away too long from home make him forget how small Dongpyo is, and how he likes to be held safe under Seungwoo’s hand over him. But he thought it all worth the wait, it’s not everyday he heard Pyo’s nags to him to have brunch tomorrow at their favorite place, and for him to skip classes just to spent entire day with Seungwoo, knowing the older will be busy after the weekend passed.

His hold tighten unconciously, dragging the smaller’s body over to him in a protective manner. He thought to himself, he shouldn’t encourage Pyo skipping classes anymore, but in the end, who is Han Seungwoo in front of Son Dongpyo?


	2. #2 HangyulHyeongjun - Orange-Lemon Truffle;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 Lee Hangyul x Song Hyeongjun - Spy AU
> 
> “It’s fresh and sweet just like Hyeongjun’s smile.”

To be really honest Hangyul doesn’t really know since when did he notice that the newly transferred guy have smile brighter than he ever seen.

Maybe it’s when Song Hyeongjun introduces himself in front of the rest of the team member with his hand cluthes tightly to his bagpack, eyes wander in shaky disposition so intensely that he forgot how to walk the moment he stepped forward and stumbled on his own feet and nearly faceplant to the floor, and even then he just ruffle his curly hair and smiles widely, apologizing in what seems to be the cutest accent he ever heard as well. Or maybe the day Hyeongjun, whose now have his desk besides him, bring an abundant of snacks to work, namely some famous chocolate bar to least popular candies but still known to be iconic childhood snacks.

There’s no explanation about why the curly haired boy done such a thing, but Hangyul doesn’t want to stick his nose to where it shouldn’t belong so he just occasionally glancing at him.

“Hangyullie.” Hyeongjun called him in uncertain voice, Hangyul roll his eyes to him, to which he catch the latter backed off a little. 

“Yes, agent?”

“Ah, I mean—Hangyul-sunbaenim.”

Hangyul nearly snickered toward the change of attitude, Seungwoo did tell everyone to just drop the boring formal ‘sunbaenim’ tradition since they all work in one team, but to consider Hyeongjun did call him Hangyullie after a week knowing each other adds to the—well, cuteness. “I’m joking,” Hangyul wave his hand trying to drop the tension, Hyeongjun watch him before he beams wide smile to the older male. “Needs help?”

Hyeongjun reaches to his pocket and reveal three chocolate candies wrapped in gold foil, every one identical to each other. “I’ve been giving out these to the other, and since you’re no where to be seen this morning I haven’t got the chance to give you this. Choose one.”

“What flavor are they?” Hangyul cocked an eyebrow, they didn’t look suspicious, although they were trained to be always aware of everything, he couldn’t bring himself to care much about anything might be present as a reason for Hangyul to be suspicious about the little treat. In fact, he remember have seen the identical gold foil littered Dohyon’s desk and Dongpyo’s trash can when he walk passes both table, indicating they must’ve took more than Hyeongjun initially had offered.

Hyeongjun tilt his head a bit. “I guess it’s either lemon-orange, pistachio or strawberry-cranberry. ‘M sorry, Dohyon and Dongpyo took five so I don’t have much left,” he says sheepishly.

“It’s okay, you should’ve seen it coming,” Hangyul reaches to take one, roll it between his fingers before looking at Hyeongjun in the eyes. “Were they poisoned?”

Hyeongjun choked. “Of course not!” He tattered, unwrap one from the last two remaining left before throws it to his mouth. Cheek squished when he took a bite and chow down the sweet treat, Hangyul found himself staring before Hyeongjun returns the eye contact.

Hangyul stumbled upon his own words when asking again. “Is it pranked, then?”

Hyeongjun shook his head, his lips curved gracefully in a playful manner. “Why do you think I’d prank you?”

“I don’t know,” —maybe because it wasn’t and I just need reason to talk to you— “who knows, nothing wrong with being extra careful. Last year, Wooseok’s last partner turned out to be double spy and nearly pierced his eyes with a fork, I couldn’t be too careful for this, am I?” Still, Hangyul admit defeat, his nimble finger carefully peel the foil, popped the chocolate inside and make no attempt to chew it and let the flavor burst inside his mouth as he licking around it slowly.

“You’re interesting, I like you,” Hyeongjun nods solemnly with his finger propping his chin. It was uncalled for, Hangyul nearly choked by it. Hyeongjun realize the error in his words and quickly slapped his mouth. 

“I mean, as a partner—you know, it’s, huh, field partner! This is weird, why am I stuttering, hyuung, don’t laugh!”

Hyeongjun throw some good punch on the older’s shoulder when he bursting out with laughter seeing how flustered the younger was. It minutes until the laughter died down and Hangyul catches Hyeongjun’s wrist, the younger giving him a pouty look. The older let Hyeongjun go afrer few second, and he back straighten his position on his seat, threw his face to the side and avoids any form of eye contact, though his ears were prominently red.

“Hey, kiddo, relax.” Hangyul spoke almost too soft for his own antics while continue chewing on the chocolate. “There’s still lot of time, try again later, yeah?”

Hangyul laughs again before pushing himself from the desk, walking toward the main briefing room, leaving Hyeongjun and his rosy cheek still plunged to embarrassment.

—

“He’s cute,” Hangyul mumbling to himself while signing some paperwork while Seungyeon accompany him with some building blueprint. Seungyeon turn to look at him.

“Who?”

“Song Hyeongjun, the new guy.”

Seungyeon makes a big ‘O’ with his lips and continue sketching on the building map, an escape plan for future mission. “What’s he’s like? Haven’t got time talk to him, but he give me some good truffle this morning, ruining my diet may I say, but it’s worth it.”

Hangyul chew for a bit, the very last of sweet-sour combination glide through his tongue. “Fresh, like a orange-lemon truffle.”


	3. #3 SeungyounWooseok - Vivid, Livid Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 Cho Seungyoun x Kim Wooseok - Cyberpunk/Dystopian AU
> 
> Trigger Warning: minor blood, bruises, drinking, and violence
> 
> “Altough Seungyoun never actually learn what is value of existence, Wooseok’s ‘you’ve fought well’ after every each of his fight is enough.”

_‘Hey, It’s me, Cho Seungyoun, and I’m glad you exist.’_

_‘Hi, I’m Kim Wooseok. And thank you for staying alive’_

—

Existence is a vague concept for Seungyoun, ever since he was delivered into this world, take his first breath of SEOUL’s rich, artificial scented air, Seungyoun knew he wasn’t mean to be there. Other than he was alive, limbs working perfectly, well dressed, well educated, there’s nothing more of him that could make him a human—because no one wants his existence to be known.

So when the train to nowhere bring him to District 9, a day after his father told him that he would spare Seungyoun’s life if he’s moving out from SEOUL, existence is a mist surrounding him, comfortably craddling him into world of unknown, to guess who is he, and what is he doing here, to make things right when it never does, make the path clear when he never had any. Because he, Cho Seungyoun, is a kid whose father never admit to have him in the first place.

He live not far enough from the underground bar which frequently hosting an illegal fighting ring, though knowing the state of District 9, illegal is just another way of saying ‘oh, of course we’re not doing anything dangerous, thy humble police officer, no one dies—yet’. And for ten consecutive years of his life, his day consist of going back and forth doing odd jobs and practice any kind of martial arts there—just enough to make you stronger, to make you look bulky and intimidating. And still, for Seungyoun, this is not enough, fighting means nothing, he have ended someone else’s life inside and outside ring but it didn’t bring him the meaning of existence yet—or live, or die, or being inbetween for minutes when you’re gushing out blood and you think you can see heaven.

The value of existence, for Seungyoun, is being able to win a fight, get money, and being wasted until you woke up in someone’s bedroom without clothes.

_(Pathetic, he knows.)_

But existence means something else after he met Kim Wooseok.

Kim Wooseok is the best thing ever happened in his life (it used to be fighting ring, then Lee Hangyul—but both don’t wipe blood from his chin like Wooseok does, and Hangyul—well, Hyeongjun happened), so much so that illegal ring sounds very wrong in his eyes. Because Wooseok glare at him the moment he said his life were nothing if not for the bloody entertaiment he was in, Wooseok is so against him throwing his life just like that, for any reason that Seungyoun could not comprehend. Maybe the fact Wooseok’s father died as a damned loser in the same ring Seungyoun fought now, or maybe the fact Wooseok said Seungyoun looks better without bruises, cuts and black eye.

Or maybe just because Wooseok value Seungyoun’s existence.

Sometimes Seungyoun find it funny when wakes up in Wooseok’s room is unlike waking up in another person’s, where there he just have to slid off quietly, hoping to never meet them again anywhere, not even in the bar where they hooked up. But waking up in Wooseok’s room means sunlight, as the boy were much of a bright person, yet the world hasn’t end yet because there’s two sun exist in the same time. Waking up besides Wooseok means slide one hand under his body and pull him closer, baby blue comforter falls off the bed with quiet thud as Seungyoun gather what his inside his hug, and that is Wooseok.

He breathes the younger’s scent just behind his nape, he smells nothing like district 9 usually known for, he doesn’t smell like damp underground, rusty iron, artificial freshener or cheap made perfume, Wooseok is something he could describe as home, though Seungyoun have never learned what home means.

In other time, Wooseok would cup his face, after long tiring battle in the ring against new contender, Wooseok would look at him and spoke in small voice like he was coaxing a scared kitty, or to a wounded animal. Wooseok would treat his bruises, despite never being trained as a medic like Hyeongjun does, he still manage to be gentle on his open wounds, and as an exaggeration, it feels so much better is Wooseok is the one who nurse him.

To be honest, everything keeps getting better and better. And altough Seungyoun never actually learn what is the value of existence, Wooseok’s ‘you’ve fought well’ after every each of his fight makes him wondering if woke up everyday besides Wooseok would be enough to be the goal of his life.

Because Wooseok have become something he refuse to let go.

_— All my life  
I thought it'd be hard to find  
The one 'til I found you  
And I find it bittersweet  
'Cause you gave me something to lose - Lukas Graham, Love Someone._


	4. #4 YohanJunho - White Doe;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 Kim Yohan x Cha Junho - AU unspecified
> 
> “Yohan knows better than words, because his action coveys thing words couldn’t. (Cha Junho is the love he must protect).

“Hyung, something’s wrong?”

Being in love with Kim Yohan is to be fair a challenging thing for Junho, because as much as he don’t want people to compare him to heartless robot, being madly in love was something—foreign. Kim Yohan is blessed with many expression, while he had pretty much just three state of conditions, and being with Yohan teach him more than he knew how to express things: how to say you’re mad without saying it, how to give subtle hint, and how to screamed love without screaming it.

Yohan touch fleeting above his arm, like he’s going to grab him, somewhere that is just right, but can’t figure it where. It happened, Yohan is sometimes awkward too, when they finally come up to their own feelings, Yohan was nothing like the Yohan he knew now, he used to be more fidgety about it, and to be honest—Junho too. But unlike Junho, Yohan is a fast learner, and soon, Yohan knew Junho like the back of his palm.

Yohan settle on holding Junho’s hips, pushing him back carefully until his back pressed against the wall. His question left unanswered, Yohan pressed a chaste kiss on the younger’s cheek, and he can feel his breath slowed down, like trying to focus on their matching heartbeat—if that was possible. Yohan kiss him again, by the lips, lingering taste or cherry lip care is all he could register, other than fact that Yohan, despite in close proximity, have his eyes open, as if watching him.

Junho knew he was safe on Yohan’s arm, he knew very well that Yohan was there to protect him, afterall he always did, time by time whenever Junho felt that world just can’t seem to understand him, Yohan peek through the gap on his heart. So Junho tried to relax, just enough to loose the tension on his shoulder, his hand brush over Yohan’s, and he can feel the older getting more protective. It’s just how he is, Junho realizes. Yohan kissed him tenderly, lips moving like they have been kissing for all these years, altough the truth was Junho still can count how much they kissed, and it makes him relieved to know they just made for each other.

Yohan pulls back when he knew the younger have been accepting him throughoutly. “Can you tell me, something’s bothering you?” Yohan’s voice is always dripping sweetly, it’s just part of him.

Yohan peek through his heart like it was a two way glass, Junho find that to be fascinating, when other people struggle to understand him and his box of solitary, Yohan have his own unique way to get in. People wants to know him, to know who is the real Junho, eventhough in reality there’s nothing much to tell about himself, but Yohan, instead of breaking the glass with hammer of instant trust, Yohan had built a steady base around his solitary confinement just to wait for Junho to stepped out by himself. In which he did, after two year of being together.

“It’s—“

Yohan peck on his nose, Junho looks up to him, to his endearing eyes. “Don’t say it was nothing, you know I can see you. You left your food unfinished, you left the room in a haste, your lips pursed, you avoid eye contact, and if it was nothing, you’re still not you. Babe, I can see you,” Yohan trail his finger up until he caught Junho’s cheek between his palm, grazing his cheek with both thumbs so gently. Junho’s knees weak to the touch, to the attention Yohan pour so generously toward the course of his mood, it makes him feel... apreciated. It makes him feel like he was the human he should have been.

And god, Yohan just feel so, so soft against him.

Junho sighs a long, tired exhale of breath as he finally succumb to the loving touch of his lover, his eyes closed slowly. Yohan trails butterfly kisses from the top of his head, to his temple, to the sharp slope of his nose, pay attention to his cheekbone, worshiping every feature that form the most gorgeous art in the world: Cha Junho. And maybe because Yohan is so good on making Junho feel comfortable, Junho felt like there’s nothing more to hold back, and he is more than ready to crumble apart. He is so ready to fall, knowing Yohan would be there to catch him, and those finger knows very well how to sweep away tears when himself doesn’t realize it was there.

He let out a quiet sob, many things happened, it’s just how life works—Junho had always been taught that. He find words lost in meaning when emotion abruptly floods his heart, he holds onto Yohan, tightly so he won’t be gone, the last thing he wanted to happened, is him losing a grip.

“Do you love me?” Junho sniffs, trying to hold back the cry before it actually burst out into a crying mess. “Will you stay?”

It’s a funny question. Will Yohan stay? Will Yohan love him the robot-like he is? Will Yohan stood his ground while waiting for Junho to unlock and swing open the door of his heart widely? Will Yohan loop his arm around his hips in dark, cold night, just so Junho can sleep?

Will he?

Yohan knows better than words, because his action coveys thing words couldn’t. Yohan coaxed him open a little, nudging Junho to tilt his head directly at him, holding his chin, Yohan dive into younger, his lick were gentle, whimpers escapes Junho’s pretty petal pink lips. His kisses were the answer, and Junho were content of it.

.


End file.
